User talk:Nv-20012
The user:Nv-20012 has moved to user:kluft here are logs for that user: if you want to make a posting plese go here if you want a responce Hi Nv-20012 -- we are excited to have JROTC Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Default skins I'm afraid we no longer offer the Monobook skin as a default for all users, although individual users can select it in their preferences to use for their own view of the site. However, if you go to you will see some other color options for the default Quartz skin, some of which you may like better. As an admin, you should see an "Admin Options" section at the bottom of the Preferences page which allows you to choose the default color scheme for your visitors. In addition, we will be introducing a new skin called "Monaco" in a few weeks that is more like Monobook, with menus on the left. You can try it out now on the Community Test wiki by choosing one of the Monaco color schemes at w:c:communitytest:Special:Preferences, and learn a little about how customizable it is at w:c:inside:Monaco Skin Customization. We are still making final tweaks to this design so feel free to provide feedback on improving it. Please note that Wikipedia themselves will soon be leaving the Monobook look behind -- they are in the midst of developing a new skin called "Modern" which you can preview in your Wikipedia account preferences. Good luck with your project, and let me know if there are any other questions I can answer! — Catherine (talk) 22:13, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Re. Delete Template The thing is, is that through this way: , you can put in any reason, such as unneeded, spam, vandalism, etc. -- Sgt.johnson Videogamer32093 01:29, 5 June 2008 (UTC)